El Amor Es Más Fuerte
by Kiroga
Summary: Cuando el amor toca tu puerta y lo dejas pasar, ya no puedes evitar que crezca... 6to año en Hogwarts, las cosas cambian y los nuevos sentimientos van creando una historia donde todo es posible... [HarryGinny, RonHermioneDraco] Fic resubido, lean plz!
1. Sentimientos ocultos

_**Aviso: **Todos Los Personajes Pertenecen A J.K.Rowling (Excepto un par que agregué)_

_Este es mi primer fic. Para aclarar, no hay nada relacionado con Voldemort (supongo que ya crearé alguna otra historia que sí tenga que ver, pero en esta queria centrarme más en el tema del amor)_

_La historia se basa en el romance que surge entre Herm y Draco, y su relacion amor-odio, que es lo que personamente más me gusta de esta pareja , pero hay otras parejas que tambien toman protagonismo. A lo largo del fic se van a ir desrrollando conflictos y triangulos amororos, que lo hacen todo más interesante )_

_El comienzo puede parecer algo denso, pero tenia que ponerle una introducción no? Luego irá mejorando, no se desanimen y léanla!_

_Y una ultima cosa... siendo mi primer fic, su opinión es muy importante, esta historia esta hecha para el entretenimiento mio y de los que quieran leerla, asi que por favor, dejen reviews... Total, no cuesta nada! )_

_Es todo... Que lo disfruten! Va con sentimiento..._

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS**

-¿Cómo va?- saludó alegremente Harry, en el primer desayuno de Hogwarts.

-Buen día, Harry- lo saludó Hermione.

-Miren, tenemos Botánica con Ravenclaw- observó Ron, mirando su horario.

Harry se sentó y miró a los dos amigos: las cosas entre ellos dos estaban mejorando, pues en las vacaciones pasadas habían discutido bastante, los dos por distintas razones relacionadas con lo mismo. Tres semanas antes del comienzo de las clases, Ron invitó a Harry y a Hermione a pasar el resto del verano en La Madriguera. Como a los Dursley ya no les interesaba mucho lo que hiciera o no Harry, no negaron nada cuando él tomó sus cosas y se fue de Privet Drive por medio de los polvos flu.

A los tres días de haber llegado, Hermione recibió una carta de Víctor Krum, lo que les informó a los chicos -y Hermione lo tuvo que confirmar de mala gana- que Krum y ella estaban de novios. Hermione anunció esto con pocos detalles, como si no tuviera ganas de hablar del tema, y mirando permanentemente a Ron de soslayo. Harry tuvo por un momento la impresión de que Hermione se había puesto de novia con Víctor como por obligación, como si lo hiciera para escapar del verdadero sentimiento, como si pensara que con eso podría olvidar a esa persona con la que sabe -o cree- que no habrá posibilidad.

**Flashback**

-Hermione, recibiste correspondencia- le informó a la mañana la señora Weasley. La joven agradeció y fue al comedor para recibir a la lechuza. No volvió; en cambio, subió al cuarto que compartía con Ginny, dejando el desayuno a medio tomar.

-¿Puedo pasar?- oyó que decía Harry antes del almuerzo, golpeando la puerta- ¿Por qué no volviste en el desayuno?

-Ah... no, es que tuve que contestar a la carta en ese momento- pudo ver que Ron asomaba apenas su cabeza por la puerta, lo que la sonrojó un poco.

-¿De quién era?- inquirió Harry cuidadosamente.

-De víctor Krum. Él... es mi novio- dijo Hermione, viendo que de pronto Ron desaparecía de la puerta y al instante volvía, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Disculpen... ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó, fingiendo ánimo y aire despreocupado, sin esperar una respuesta -A ver...- dijo tomando la carta del escritorio de Hermione (bah, de Ginny), sin que ésta pudiera evitarlo-. Vaya, no sabía Hermione, de amigos pasaron a novios- continuó mientras la hojeaba, esforzando una sonrisa.

Harry le echó una rápida mirada a la muchacha, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, algo nerviosa.

-¿Y, como la pasaron en su viaje a Bulgaria?- inquirió el pelirrojo, pero con una pequeña nota de desdén en su voz.

-Como en cualquier viaje- contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros; se había dado cuenta de la intención de la pregunta.

-Pero debe haber sido diferente, con la presencia de tu... novio- dijo el chico, con un tono de menosprecio aún peor.

-Ron...- Hermione estaba comenzando a enojarse. ¿Por qué Ron se comportaba así?- ¿Cuál es el problema de que sea mi novio?- se escuchó el grito de la sra. Weasley llamando a todos para el almuerzo

-No, sólo te digo porque supuse que ese viaje tuvo que ser distinto, ya no estás a solas con tu amigo sino con tu novio, para eso se fueron¿no?

-Mira Ron, odio que me hablen de esa manera...

-¿Y quién te habló mal?- Ron fingía una actuada inocencia, obviamente a propósito.

-No soy tonta, se que no te gustó la idea de que haya viajado con Víctor, no te agrada desde que me invitó al baile en 4 año- dijo Hermione rascándose la cabeza, irritada. Ron perdió la paciencia (si eso era paciencia) ante ese comentario.

-¿Quién te crees, el ombligo del mundo?-exclamó- Sabes, no todo el universo está pendiente de ti, y a mí no me interesa si viajas o no con Vicky, si bailas o no con Vicky, si te tiras al río con Vicky, no me importa. No¿sabes qué? Más bien me molesta, porque sé perfectamente que estás con él por conveniencia.

-¡Ron, cómo te atreves...!- exclamó Hermione, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Oigan, esperen...- Harry trató de intervenir, pero ninguno lo escuchó.

-¡¡No, Hermione, escucha!!-Ron ya estaba prácticamente gritando, y hablaba casi sin respirar, iracundo- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta¡Estás con Krum sólo porque es famoso, porque piensas que como ya de antes te dieron mala fama, te reconocerían un poco más si sales con él! Seré lento pero no tonto¡y lo peor de todo es que Krum se lo cree! Ja, qué ingenuo. Y tengo que decirlo, Hermione, tú también eres muy ingenua. Ese no es el mejor modo de conseguir algo de fam...

Ron quedó en ese instante con la mejilla colorada a causa de la cachetada que Hermione le aventó, interrumpiendo su discurso. El joven se agarró el lado izquierdo de su cara y la miró con furia contenida. Pero no pudo evitar aflojar un poco el semblante cuando descubrió que la chica tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Ron?!- chilló- ¡Yo jamás haría eso, y tú lo sabes¿Qué te sucede¡Deberías cambiar ese carácter que estás adoptando, no es para bien¡Es increíble, qué amigo...!- y sin aguantar más salió de la habitación como un huracán, un huracán herido.

Ron y Harry se miraron, y sin decir nada bajaron a almorzar.

-¿Alguien sabe qué le ocurre a Hermione? Aún no esta en la mesa- dijo la sra. Weasley.

Claro que sabían qué le pasaba. Fred, George y Ginny lo habían oído todo desde el cuarto contiguo, los gritos de Ron y Hermione por suerte no se escucharon abajo. De repente, se hizo el silencio.

Hermione apareció por la puerta del living, caminando lentamente y acariciándose la nuca.

-Disculpe, señora Weasley, yo...-dijo tratando de que su voz no suene temblorosa, y Harry estaba seguro de que no fue solamente la pelea con Ron la razón por la que se había puesto así.

-No te preocupes querida, recién la estoy sirviendo- dijo la sra. Weasley, y Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry.

Ron, que estaba del otro lado de Harry, miraba de vez en cuando a Hermione. Quería disculparse, pero un orgullo repentino se lo impedía, y solo había una palabra que abarcara todo lo que sentía hacia Krum, la reacción que tuvo a la mañana con Hermione y todo lo que lo llevaba a enojarse hasta consigo mismo: celos. Pero no podía ser¿celos de qué¿Qué le sucedía¿Realmente se había confirmado lo que se temía¿Hermione comenzaba a gustarle?.

-Ron- le dijo Harry en la noche-, en toda la tarde no te lo pude preguntar porque estaban tus hermanos... ¿Qué fue esa discusión en la mañana? O sea¿por qué reaccionaste así, si Hermione es libre hacer lo que quiera y estar con quien quiera?

-Bueno... yo sé que Hermione puede manejar su vida a su manera, pero no sé qué fue lo que me pasó, no entiendo por qué reaccioné así, yo... quiero disculparme.

-Algo te llevó a decir todo eso. Vamos, dímelo, sé que tú también lo piensas- dijo Harry, en tono pícaro.

-No... sí, es decir...

-A ver: Hermione. Imagínatela, imagina su rostro de frente y dime qué sientes- propuso el chico, haciendo señas con los brazos y mirándolo entusiasmado.

-Hermione...-Ron hacía ademanes con las manos, como si estuviera tratando de explicarse- Hermione... esta bien, sí, me gusta- concluyó.

Harry abrió la boca, haciéndose el estupefacto, y miró a Ron divertido.

-Espera... ¿En serio me estás diciendo que estás enamorado de Hermione¡¿Nuestra _querida amiga_ Hermione¿El motivo de tus rayes y peleas hce 6 años?

-No lo sé... me gusta, pero no sé si...- Ron había bajado la voz, temiendo que quizás Hermione estuviera escondida oyendo todo, pero Harry comenzó a exclamar eufórico como si estuviera animando a su equipo en una cancha de fútbol.

-¡Lo sabía¡Qué estupendo, Ron, yo sabía que todas esas peleas valieron la pena!- en medio del "festejo", Harry le dio a su amigo un empujón amistoso.

-¡Harry, baja la voz!- le ordenó Ron, alarmado- Yo no estoy asegurando nada, sólo digo que me gusta.

En ese momento, Hermione se asomo por la puerta.

-Hasta allá se escuchaban los gritos, Harry. ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó, tratando de esquivar la mirada de Ron.

-Ah, no, es que le estaba diciendo a Ron que sabía que mi redacción de Adivinación era la correcta, y la de él está mal. Hicimos una apuesta, y me debes 3 galeones, Ron- contestó Harry rápidamente, aún sonriendo.

Hermione los observó con desconfianza, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa.

-Es raro escuchar a ustedes hablando de deberes. Bien, me voy a dormir, buenas noches- y dirigiendo a Ron una mirada de reojo, juntó un poco más su bata de color celeste y se marchó.

Harry puso una mano en el mentón del pelirrojo y le cerró la boca, con lo que el chico se apartó sobresaltado y lo miró sarcástico.

-Se te cae la baba, Ronnie- dijo Harry, y esquivó el golpe de su amigo, echándose a reír.

**Fin del flashback**

_Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo! Como veran, es algo aburrido, pero pronto verán que esto tiene que ver con el desarrollo de la historia... Para los que no les gusta Krum, tranquis que no va a pasar mucho mas...!_

_Nos vemos en el 2do capitulo!_

_Suerte! y dejen reviews plzz!_


	2. La nueva profesora

**CAPITULO 2: LA NUEVA PROFESORA**

Pasado el almuerzo, los tres amigos se dirigieron a su segunda clase: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, otra clase compartida este año con Slytherin. Dumbledore les había adelantado que tomarían clase con una profesora, pero no había podido presentarse al banquete de bienvenida, lo cual generaba mas expectativas.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y al instante los silbidos y aplausos de los de Slytherin llenaron el aula: la nueva profesora era lo más parecido a una muñeca; joven, con una figura excelente y piernas largas y formadas.

-Por favor, silencio- pidió la profesora Witney, y de a poco se fueron callando-. Muy bien, para empezar quiero presentarme, aunque ayer el profesor Dumbledore ya me presentó ante todos. Mi nombre es Tiffany Witney- los de Slytherin volvieron a aplaudir, y la profesora carraspeó-. Preferiría que me traten con más respeto, por favor. Como dijo el profesor Dumbledore, estoy aquí por una pasantía. El director ha aceptado que dé clases por unos meses para poder recibirme de profesora oficial de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. A mitad de año debo rendir un examen de aprobación, y me entrenaré siendo su profesora. Por supuesto que aprenderán de la asignatura conmigo, aunque me esté preparando.

-¿Cuántos años tiene, profesora?- interrumpió Malfoy, como si fuera lo más común, y con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Tú debes ser Draco Malfoy¿no?- dijo la profesora Witney, y Draco asintió- Bien, señor Malfoy, tengo 27 años, y para los que les interese les digo que no me importa responder a esas preguntas, pero me gustaría que las hicieran educadamente.

Hablaba con un aire tranquilo y algo alegre, casi igual al de Dumbledore, lo que les dio pie a los de Slytherin para seguir interrogándola. Sin embargo, tenía una mirada muy penetrante y que seguramente traspasaría a mas de uno si tenían problemas con ella. Los chicos comenzaron a hacer preguntas absurdas, y la profesora Witney fue respondiendo a cada una pasivamente. A Hermione no le gustó esa profesora desde que la conoció, en realidad, porque daba la impresión de que le gustaba que los alumnos. "Pero de qué te haces cargo, Hermione?", se dijo "A ti no te importa lo que ella haga o piense con los chicos, si son los de Slytherin los que la siguen y yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos"... ¿o sí le importaba?

-¿Y está sola?- preguntó Blaise Zabini, que recibió un codazo de una chica de Slytherin. Y es que, en realidad, todas las de Slytherin estaban ardiendo, y seguramente ya habían adquirido un odio intenso hacia Witney.

-Un cuerpo así es digno de un buen hombre- comentó Malfoy, y no pudo evitar echarle una ojeada a Hermione, la única con una figura más desarrollada incluso que sus compañeras de año. Hermione sintió una punzada de ira. Ya era suficiente¿era una clase o un interrogatorio?

-Disculpe, profesora, pero ¿podemos comenzar con la clase de una vez?- dijo, quizás soltándolo muy "frontalmente". La mujer le dirigió una mirada fulminante. "Parece más una pendeja que una profesora", pensó la joven para sus adentros; ya estaba comenzando a odiarla, y no sabía el por qué, o no lo quería saber.

-Si no me equivoco usted debe ser Granger- dijo Witney con desprecio y sin inmutarse en disimularlo. Hermione asintió con orgullo Y a mucha honra.. P. O ella se había puesto a la altura de la profesora o la profesora a la altura de ella, porque parecía que discutían como si nada-. Muy bien, Granger, ya que estás tan ansiosa por empezar con la clase veremos cuánto sabes en este oral.

Witney le preguntó de todo a Hermione, y cada vez se horrorizaba más al ver que ella respondía correctamente y con absoluta tranquilidad. Ya a un punto la mujer comenzó a preguntarle cosas que se ven en 7° año, y aún así Hermione sumaba puntos a su favor.

La profesora se terminó rindiendo, no sin decirle a Hermione que se le descontaban 5 puntos a Gryffindor por su "falta de respeto". Sus compañeros murmuraban cosas como "Creo que no llevan muy bien...", pero ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo suyo.

Ya ni le importaba si fue por alguno de Slytherin, el asunto era que la odiaba, le parecía que no era alguien decente para ser profesora de Hogwarts pero si Dumbledore lo quiso así...

La clase siguió normal, con algún que otro comentario sobre la profesora. Harry oía frases como "¿Son naturales o se hizo cirugía?" o "Y de atrás no va mal eh?".

Luego de ver cómo defenderse de los Wankrefawls, pequeños pájaros azules con pico muy afilado y cuerpo triangular, que además de lanzar una especia de somnífero tenía una picadura muy dolorosa y en algunos casos mortal, los tres amigos continuaron su rutina hacia Historia de la Magia, sin muchas ganas de escuchar otro aburrido discurso del profesor Binns.

-¡Qué tonta, olvidé el libro!- exclamó Hermione, buscando en su bolso "Magos que dejaron una huella en la historia"- ¡Es cierto, lo saqué anoche para leer y me olvidé de ponerlo! Tendré que ir a buscarlo, no tardo- sonrió a sus amigos y se fue trotando a la torre de Gryffindor. Pero justo cuando estaba por doblar por el pasillo, se volvió hasta donde estaban los chicos y le entregó su bolso a Ron, quien se tambaleó por el peso de los libros que había adentro-. Sostenme esto Ron, ahora regreso.

-Creo que va leyendo ese libro más veces de las que tú leíste "Volando con los Cannons"- comentó Ron, mientras observaba a la chica doblar y perderse de vista-. ¿Le entrará uno más?

Mientras, Hermione caminaba rápidamente, por momentos trotando, y pensaba en lo boba que era al no acordarse de meter el libro en la mochila antes de almorzar, y eso que lo había visto y todo.

-Ya te ganaron por mucho, Granger- dijo una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras, y Hermione se dio vuelta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿De qué hablas, Malfoy?- le preguntó tajante

-Witney te ha quitado la reputación, ya no creo que anden todos detrás tuyo- comentó el rubio despectivamente, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa socarrona.

-Para empezar es una profesora y mas grande que yo, no tengo por qué compararme. Y segundo, yo no me creo nada, no ando coqueteando a todos como hacen tus estúpidas compañeras de Slytherin y no me interesa lo que gente como ustedes piensen de mí- Hermione se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo desafiante la mirada de Draco.

-Pues déjame decirte, Granger, que te volviste muy creidita desde que te asignaron prefecta, peor de lo que eras antes, y el hecho de que seas una ridícula sabelotodo no quiere decir que tengas que hacerte la "reina" por todo el colegio- contestó Malfoy, y su sonrisa se desvaneció-. Al fin y al cabo yo estoy en el mismo puesto, así que no alardees de tus logros, hay personas mejores que una sangre sucia.

-Mira, Malfoy...- la chica apretó los puños, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en los de él, demostrándole que no se intimidaba por un engreído. De repente su expresión cambió a una sonrisa de superioridad- Yo no me responsabilizo de tus celos, así que no tengo por qué hacerme cargo si no puedes conjurar ningún hechizo.

Draco entornó los ojos, preso de la ira. Granger estaba tratándolo de celoso, y un Malfoy nunca dejaba pasar esos comentarios sin tomar represalias, menos si venía de esa sangre sucia. Además¿celos de qué¿De una presumida sabelotodo, encima de una categoría muy por debajo de la suya? Ja, qué chiste.

-No me provoques, Granger- dijo, en un susurro perfectamente audible-. Jamás sentiría celos de alguien como tú, conociendo tu clase. ¿Para qué voy a envidiar, si tengo todo lo que quiero?

-A veces los celos no se sienten por cosas materiales- dijo Hermione, suavizando su mirada, que aún estaba puesta en los ojos del chico, pero conservando su chispa de furia-. Se nota que no sabes de sentimientos, Malfoy- y con eso dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, dejando al chico desconcertado por lo que acababa de decir, aunque ella también estaba algo sorprendida.

Draco la siguió con la vista hasta que llegó a las escaleras y su figura se perdió. "_A veces los celos no se sienten por cosas materiales_"... ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Sabía perfectamente lo que ella quiso plantear, pero no entendía por qué. ¿Tendría algo que ver con lo que pasó antes de venir a Hogwarts? Celos... quizá eso era lo que estaba empezando a sentir por esos dos de Potter y Weasley... no, Granger no, ella era todo menos para él. Draco rió con sarcasmo, de sí mismo. Fue un pensamiento tan tonto y patético...

-Qué estupidez- murmuró, y se volvió para su sala común.

* * *

_Holiis! Buem espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, es quizás más denso que el anterior, pero se palpitan los nuevos acontecimientos ;)... Ya saben, lo mejor empieza con el romance entre Herm y Draco, pero esta pareja es difícil, asi que hay que ir de a poco..._

_Como veran involucre a un nuevo personaje, que no es muy común (no creo que se acepten profesoras... asi xD) pero lo necesitaba para seguir la historia :P_

_Se viene el comienzo de la historia de Herm y Draco! No se lo pierdan, que lo mejor esta por venir!_

_Besotess.. Y ya saben, si pueden dejen reviews porfii!_


	3. Encuentro con vueltas, ¿y huellas?

**CAPITULO 3: ENCUENTRO CON VUELTAS... ¿Y HUELLAS?**

Hermione entró en su cuarto, se sentó en la cama (más bien se tiró), y tomó su libro. Se quedó un rato mirándolo, pero su mirada se perdió.

Malfoy la estaba confundiendo, pero ¿por qué? Si lo que había pasado en el Callejón Knockturn había sido casualidad... aunque mucho de casualidad no tenía, pero era lo que ella pensaba, o al menos lo que quería pensar. Porque no podía existir esa posibilidad, porque era consciente de lo raro y confuso que fue todo eso, porque sabía que habían estado muy cerca... pero no podía ser, simplemente se odiaban a muerte, por demasiadas cosas... pero ¿fue aquello odio? Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Hermione se recostó en la cama mirando al techo y, cerrando los ojos, dejó que los recuerdos de aquel extraño suceso fluyeran como una película que veía por segunda vez.

**Flashback**

Hermione recorría las calles del Callejón Diagon buscando a Ron y a Harry. se habían separado para ver algo de lo que a ellos les gusta (los chicos fueron seguro a ver escobas y artefactos para el Quidditch, mientras ella optaba por recorrer estanterías de libros y Ginny aprovechaba para visitar a sus hermanos en la tienda de chascos), pues había tiempo suficiente, habían ido 3 días antes del 1° de Septiembre y tenían toda la tarde. Pero Hermione no los podía encontrar; se fijó en el negocio Artículos de Calidad Para el Juego del Quidditch, en el Caldero Chorreante, en Sortilegios Weasley, en la heladería Florean Fortescue, incluso miró de pasada las vidrieras de Flourish y Blotts, las de Túnicas Para Cualquier Ocasión de Madame Malkin, el Emporio de la Lechuza, el negocio de animales donde compró a Crookshanks y todas las tiendas de esa calle, pero ni rastro de ellos.

Ya llegando al final de la calle Hermione comenzó a caminar cansinamente, extrañada de no haberlos visto, y se disponía a ir a la tienda de Fred y George.

Hasta que en último negocio de la derecha la chica divisó una cabeza de negro azabache algo desordenada. No muy convencida pero algo más animada, entró en la tienda, donde había solamente estanterías de libros y una mesa en la entrada que debía ser la caja. Hermione fue hasta el fondo, donde se hallaba el chico, que estaba de espaldas a ella, y se dirigía a una puerta que había al lado de la última estantería, pegada a la pared.

El chico cruzó la puerta, que estaba cerrada, y Hermione no pudo alcanzarlo. Y no supo por qué, pero inconscientemente giró el picaporte cuando se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

Recién cuando entró al otro lado y la puerta se cerró tras ella se percató de que el chico estaba solo, por lo que no podía ser Harry pues éste andaba con Ron, a menos que se hubieran separado. Además, Harry no habría entrado a ese lugar porque ni siquiera se habría fijado en la puerta.

Hermione se encontraba ahora en una tienda igual a la otra, sólo que allí casi no había luz; sólo una bombita a punto de quemarse y cubierta de polvo alumbraba el centro del negocio, y como ella estaba en el fondo, débilmente podía distinguir el nombre de los libros que llenaban unos estantes altos hasta el techo. El negocio era bastante largo, lleno de hileras de enormes estantes. Aparte de eso, había una mesada muy larga que llegaba desde la pared del fondo (del otro lado de la puerta por donde entró Hermione) hasta la entrada del local. Estaba llena de frascos con extraños líquidos y objetos raros que ella no había visto antes.

Hermione comprendió que estaba en una tienda del Callejón Knockturn. Sabía que no podía estar allí, y no entendía cómo había llegado, pero la curiosidad pudo más, por lo que se animó a avanzar.

La chica se dirigió a la mesada, pasando entre la última estantería y la pared. Comenzó a examinar los frascos y objetos, pues la curiosidad la embargaba, pero de repente tropezó con lo que parecía ser el pedal de una vieja máquina de coser que estaba en la mesada, y en cuanto lo pisó la máquina empezó a andar como loca, produciendo un chirriante ruido, y con el sobresalto y el tropezón la joven cayó de rodillas. Puso un brazo en la mesada para levantarse, cuando sintió que algo frío y metálico se cerraba en su muñeca. En efecto, cuando se irguió del todo, comprobó que una especie de brazalete salido de la superficie de la mesa n/a: como el de las sillas eléctricas le sujetaba firmemente la muñeca, tanto que le hacía daño. Para peor no tenía la varita; con el susto de los repentinos ruidos de la máquina de coser no se dio cuenta y se le escurrió de los dedos, quedando ahora fuera de su alcance. Hermione comenzó a forcejear, pero lo único que conseguía era hacerse más daño todavía. De repente la muchacha se dio cuenta que había alguien en la estantería por donde ella pasó antes, hojeando un libro que le tapaba la cara.

-¿Podrías ayudarme?- pidió la joven, aún forcejeando.

El chico se acercó, aún con el libro cubriéndole el rostro, sacó su varita y con un hechizo el brazalete soltó la muñeca de la chica, en donde habían quedado claras y horribles marcas coloradas de la fuerza. Ella se frotó la zona con la otra mano, y miró al chico (bueno, al libro) extrañada.

-Yo... gracias- murmuró.

El chico cerró el libro con un golpe seco, y Hermione vio un cabello rubio platinado, con un par de mechones que se iban hacia adelante y bordeaban unos ojos grises, fríos.

-De nada, Granger- contestó Draco Malfoy, con una media sonrisa.

Por un momento Hermione no supo qué decir, sólo se quedó mirando a Malfoy atónita, no le salían las palabras de la boca, y sinceramente no sabía por qué.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?- preguntó Draco, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Yo... buscaba a Harry y a Ron... ya me iba...- balbuceó la chica contemplando el rostro de Malfoy con aspecto distraído.

-¿Y qué pueden estar haciendo Potter y Weasley aquí?- inquirió el joven, mirando ávido a Hermione.

-Es que...- pero la chica no pudo terminar su frase, porque súbitamente la mesada que tenía justo detrás suyo comenzó a moverse, empujándola hacia adelante, hacia Draco, quien retrocedía a medida que ella avanzaba.

La mesa se detuvo al chocar suavemente contra el borde de la estantería, de modo que ellos quedaron acorralados entre dos paredes, un estante y una mesa larga.

Y tan de repente como se movió la mesa, la estantería se vino abajo, pero chocó contra la pared, dejando un pequeño espacio para ellos. Con un movimiento rápido de la varita Draco hizo que algunos libros se mantuvieran en sus lugares con una especia de "escudo", pero como dio en el centro y el estante era demasiado alto, los libros de arriba fueron derrumbándose. Había que agacharse bastante para no chocar con la dura madera del estante y sus libros, y tenían que cubrirse la cabeza pera protegerse de los pasados libros que caían.

Draco agarró a Hermione por la túnica y la arrastró hacia él, evitando que un libro mucho más grande y gordo que los otros le cayera de lleno en la coronilla. Pero otro libro ya en el suelo hizo que el chico diera un traspié y cayeron los dos al suelo, él sobre ella.

Hermione, empujada por Malfoy cuando este tropezó, puso sus manos en el pecho del chico y cayó con él, apoyando suavemente la cabeza en el enorme libro que esquivó gracias a Draco, sin darse cuenta de que el libro hacía a la vez de "almohada" n/a: qué comoda xD.

Draco apoyó las manos en el suelo justo a tiempo, pero sus rostro estaban a menos de 10 cm. Se miraban fijo a los ojos, Hermione estupefacta, incluso Malfoy pudo notar una pizca de miedo en sus ojos. Y él bueno, tampoco sabía qué hacer o decir, en realidad no sabía ni lo que sentía, sólo podía notar lo cerca que estaban; podía sentir la respiración agitada de Hermione, su calor, hasta el ligero temblor de sus manos en su pecho cuando un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza... y el roce de sus labios.

Sus labios. Sin darse cuenta, sin saber ninguno lo que estaba haciendo, rozaron (o más bien unieron) sus labios. Y no fue un roce de, digamos, 1 segundo, sino como de 10.

Draco podía sentir los tibios y suaves labios de Hermione, mientras que ella notaba en los suyos los labios finos, fríos y extravagantes de Malfoy.

Un libro resbaló y fue descendiendo justo a la cabeza de Malfoy. Los dos abrieron los ojos, y Draco lo atajó en el momento justo. Y luego, como si fuera una promesa que ninguno había hecho pero que los dos debían cumplir, hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Se levantaron, se sacudieron la ropa para tratar de sacarse el polvo que las cubría, patearon algunos libros para pararse mejor y listo.

-Hay que salir de aquí, hace mucho calor- dijo Hermione aparentando calma, que de verdad estaba acalorada, y Draco, sonriendo disimuladamente, susurró para que ella no lo oyera "¿por qué hará tanto calor?".

El joven, con un movimiento de la varita, volvió la estantería a su posición normal, y con otro hechizo los libros regresaron a sus lugares en las repisas. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea, aunque sea absurda y una pérdida de tiempo; no iba a dejar que su "encuentro" termine así como si nada. Arrojó su varita al otro lado del estante, y luego de un rato se oyó el ruido de ésta al caer.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Hermione confundida. Él no contestó.

Luego, el chico saltó ágilmente (es un hombre, por supuesto, y juega Quidditch... un salto no es nada), y quedó colgando de la estantería. Se subió, se sentó en la superficie y saltó al otro lado.

Hermione automáticamente buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica la varita, pero no la encontró.

-Mi varita...- murmuró, palpándose la ropa desesperada.

-Está aquí, del otro lado- le contestó la voz de Malfoy-. Vamos, salta.

-No puedo, no llego...- respondió ella con impaciencia- ¿Por qué no corriste la mesada y listo? Pásame la varita.

-Mmm, creo que no. ¿Acaso sólo sirves para los deberes que no puedes saltar?- se burló Draco, riendo satisfactoriamente.

-¿Y cómo quieres que haga para salir de aquí¡Vamos, Malfoy, no te cuesta nada darme la varita!- exclamó Hermione apretando los puños. ¿Qué diablos eran esas repentinas reacciones?- No tengo tu fuerza¿sabes?

La chica comenzó a empujar la mesada,bue, eso trataba, pero era demasiado pesada. En eso se escuchó un bufido, y luego los brazos de Malfoy volvieron a verse en la superficie de la estantería. Unos segundos más tarde Draco estaba otra vez subido arriba del mueble, de rodillas. Le tendió una mano a Hermione, quien lo miraba entre una mezcla de enojo e incertidumbre.

-Vamos, dame la mano- la apuró el muchacho-. No muerdo¿sabes?

-¿Crees que vas a levantarme con una mano?- preguntó Hermione, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-Sí- contestó él desafiante-. ¿Quieres probar? Toma mi mano.

La chica le dirigió una mirada de suficiencia y se aferró de su mano.

A pesar de que estaba divertida por la situación, Hermione no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando sus pies se elevaron del suelo. Era increíble la fuerza de Malfoy, que la levantaba lenta pero tranquilamente.

-Tú también, no aflojes, que ya no pesas 5 kilos eh?- le dijo Draco cuando la superficie ya estaba por el pecho de la joven. Ella utilizó el brazo libre para empujarse, y con eso logró sentarse con una pierna de cada lado, de espaldas a Malfoy-. ¿Y¿Te levanté o no?

-Harry también hubiera podido- le espetó ella, recelosa.

-Bien- dijo el chico, sin hacer caso al comentario de Hermione. Se puso en cuclillas y saltó. Se incorporó y alargó hacia arriba los dos brazos-, ahora salta.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Hermione, mirándolo desconfiada.

-Oh, salta- dijo el rubio, agitando levemente los brazos-. No te romperás nada, yo te atajaré- al ver que la joven no se movía agregó impaciente-. Mira, pasas tu pierna a este lado...

-¡Ya sé, no soy tan estúpida!- exclamó Hermione, y deslizó la pierna con tanta brusquedad que casi se cae.

Se sentó y, tamborileando la madera con los dedos como si todo fuera de lo más común, se tiró. Draco la agarró impecablemente de la cintura, y ella sin pensar puso sus manos en los hombros del chico.

Él sonrió provocativamente ante eso, y contempló los pechos de Hermione, que estaban a la altura de sus ojos, pues la chica todavía no hacía pie.

-Mucha confianza- comentó Malfoy sacando la vista del pecho y fijándola en el rostro de la joven. Ella la echó una mirada asesina.

-¿Y si no me agarrabas qué?- le espetó, apretándole un poco los hombros en señal de apuro- Bájame.

Draco apoyó a Hermione en el suelo, y ésta se soltó de sus hombros. Luego dio un leve bufido y miró a Malfoy tajantemente.

-¿Y ahora vas a decirme por qué diste tantas vueltas para sacarnos cuando podrías simplemente haber corrido la mesada?- preguntó con voz mandona.

-¿No te gustó salir a lo muggle?- le preguntó a su vez Malfoy, sonriendo.

-Pues no- contestó ella secamente-. ¿Y por qué no me das mi varita?

-Porque está atascada- respondió simplemente Draco, señalando a un costado de la mesada. Hermione vio que la varita había quedado firmemente apretada entre el costado de la estantería y la mesada.

-Podrías haberla sacado- le espetó la joven-. Tú tienes fuerza¿no?

-Sí, pero no tenía ganas- dijo Draco, con ese tono ignorante habitual en él.

Con un resoplido, Hermione comenzó a tirar de la varita para sacarla, pero estaba muy apretada. Sólo cuando Draco corrió la mesada con la varita, la chica pudo extraer la suya, pero perdiendo el equilibrio, pues había tirado excesivamente fuerte sin darse cuenta de que no necesitaba hacerlo. Sin embargo, chocó con el cálido y la vez tan frío pecho de Malfoy. Los brazos del chico se cerraron en su cintura y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Hermione se dio vuelta en cuanto Draco la soltó y lo miró confundida. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando, pero seguramente en ese momento no encontraría respuestas.

-Eeh... gracias- dijo, señalando su varita con nerviosismo-. Ya... ya me voy, Harry y Ron me deben de estar buscando...- y apenas sonriéndole, se marchó hacia la puerta por donde entró.

Malfoy la siguió con la mirada, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa de satisfacción y algo de felicidad.

**Fin del flashback**

Y ahora se volvían a insultar. Primero se besaban (porque fue un roce, pero algo largo y con _él_) y luego retornaban a lo mismo. Pero no entendía, simplemente no comprendía, no le cerraba lo que había pasado ese día. No lo soñó, eso seguro entiéndanla, se besó con la persona de la que menos esperaba algo, y era un manojo de dudas. Quizás todo fuera una broma de Malfoy, para ver cómo reaccionaba, y ella estaba haciéndose la película. Seguramente él se había pensado que ella se tragaría el verso de que algo pasaba, viniendo de él no se puede esperar otra cosa. Al final era el mismo estúpido y fanfarrón de siempre.

Hermione se dispuso a alzar su manos para acariciarse la frente (le dolía un poco la cabeza), cuando se dio cuenta que tenía algo entre ellas. Miró el libro, y le costó un poco coordinar por qué lo tenía.

-¡¡Historia de la Magia!!- exclamó horrorizada.

Se levantó de un salto tan rápido que por un momento se le nublaron los ojos., y con el libro en las manos salió del cuarto dando traspiés.

-Llega 10' tarde, señorita Granger- dijo el profesor Binns, mientras Hermione llegaba jadeando, y casi se da con la puerta del aula.

-Lo... siento, profesor- dijo ella entrecortadamente, dirigiéndose a su lugar al lado de Harry y Ron, donde su mochila la aguardaba- No volverá... a ocurrir.

El profesor Binns le dirigió una mirada de reproche, y ella supo que era porque al ser prefecta debía cumplir con los horarios más necesariamente que los otros alumnos. El fantasma continuó su densa charla sobre los primeros magos en descubrir la animagia o como se diga P.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- inquirió Harry cuando ella se sentó.

-No encontraba el libro- respondió la joven sin darle importancia.

Desde que atravesó la puerta y volvió al Callejón Diagon ese día, había decidido no contarle nada a sus dos amigos, y seguiría manteniéndose firme en su elección. Más allá de si era una broma o no, tenía la extraña sensación de que si llegara a mencionar algo de lo ocurrido, aunque sea un telegrama de "beso-Malfoy", armaría otra pelea mucho mayor que las anteriores. Además no sólo prefería no decir nada por ellos, sino también por ella misma; quería mantener ese suceso en secreto, privado y sólo suyo, para que pudiera reflexionar y guardarlo sin tener que aguantar las advertencias e interrogaciones de otros. No quería la opinión de nadie más que de ella.

* * *

_Holii! Buem espero que les esté gustando :)_

_Como pudieron ver, decidí hacerle a Draco una imagen no tan cruel, sino más bien con ganas de divertirse... Porque convengamos que sería imposible que Draco se comportara así con alguien, y menos con Granger :P_

_Este es el encuentro que marca el comienzo de la historia, y que a Herm la tiene bastante confundida... No se pierdan lo que sigue!! ;)_

_Los dejoo_

_Y no olviden los reviews please:)_


	4. Primeros días

**CAPITULO 4: PRIMEROS DIAS**

Ya había pasado una semana, y ahora los chicos salían de los invernaderos, de su clase Botánica. Harry estaba bastante aliviado de que Ron y Hermione volvieran a hablarse. Simplemente, como hacían siempre que retomaban su amistad, se decían algo disimuladamente, como "Buenos días¿cómo estás?" o, en el caso de Ron, "Ya terminé mi redacción, Hermione¿comparamos las respuestas?". Hermione no se mostraba muy convencida por eso, pues sabía que Ron había puesto respuestas a azar o inventadas y esperaba que ella le pasara las correctas, pero aún así accedía. Harry se animó un poco; por lo menos ahora todo era como antes, un peso menos.

En el recreo los tres amigos se sentaron a la sombra de su típico árbol, cerca del lago, en el límite del Bosque Prohibido. Hermione leía un libro del tamaño de una mano con una letra diminuta titulado "La magia detrás de la magia", Ron realizaba un trabajo extra de Pociones por olvidarse un ingrediente de su poción, y Harry hojeaba "El Quisquilloso".

-No puedo concentrarme- decía Ron, echando miradas suplicantes a Hermione-. Tal vez debería disfrutar del recreo, así relajo mi mente y puedo saber qué escribo...- al ver que su amiga no le hacía caso, olvidó sus intentos de conseguir una ayuda de Hermione y exclamó- ¡Oh, por favor, Hermione! Vamos, son sólo 10 segundos. Sé que tú sabes esto, sólo dímelo resumido y yo hago lo demás¡vamos!

-Debiste prestar más atención y echar ese ingrediente, Ron, basta- le espetó Hermione, sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-Vamos¿qué te cuesta? Además bueno, me olvidé ese ingrediente, pero mandarme una redacción de dos pergaminos por eso...

-¡Eh, miren!- dijo Harry de pronto, interrumpiéndolos- Una entrevista a Víctor Krum...

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Hermione, arrancándole la revista.

En efecto, había al costado del título "Víctor Krum, uno de los jugadores más exitosos, nos cuenta algo de su vida" una foto de Krum, con su aspecto hosco, que ni siquiera sonreía.

Ron dio un bufido y rasgó el pergamino tan fuerte con la pluma que le hizo un agujero. Harry, que creía que Hermione gritaría de la emoción, se sorprendió al ver que la chica leía la entrevista por partes, enojada. Parecía como si algo la hubiese decepcionado enormemente, y de repente su expresión se tornó inexpresiva. Ron, que también notó esta reacción, miraba disimuladamente la revista para tratar de ver su contenido. Y luego de un momento, Hermione arrojó la revista al suelo con bronca, y se puso de pie con los brazos cruzados.

-Imbecil...- masculló, y levantando su libro se alejó a grandes zancadas al castillo.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó Ron, aunque su tono de voz mostraba lo satisfecho que estaba.

-No lo sé- respondió Harry, y tomó la revista. En un vistazo rápido vio un fragmento donde, sin ser nombrada, aparecía Hermione, y entonces comprendió-. O creo que sí.

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar Ron, ansioso. Harry le entregó la revista y el pelirrojo leyó la parte donde mencionaba a Hermione, y su rostro se iluminó.

"-Si no te molesta que pasemos a tu vida amorosa, Víctor... ¿Tienes algún amor, algún romance?

-Ahora prefiero esperar un poco, pues mi última experiencia con una chica, que concluyó hace muy poco, no fue muy buena. Debo decir que, a pesar de todos los momentos que pasé con ella, cuyo nombre no voy a mencionar por respeto a esa persona, todo terminó como empezó, así en el aire. No sé si fue un amor oficial, pero nos queríamos, pero el trabajo se interpone siempre. De todos modos no hablaré mucho sobre mi vida privada, me centro en el presente y ahora mi cabeza está en el Quidditch".

Luego seguía algo sobre si entre las fans no había alguien en mente, pero a Ron ya no le importó el resto. Era verdad que Krum era algo-bastante estúpido para elegir las palabras en el amor. Decir que su experiencia con Hermione había sido mala ignorando todos los recuerdos, que no quería acordarse de ella y que el trabajo importaba más que su relación no era precisamente algo positivo para ella. Pero sí tenía mucho de positivo para él: si no se equivocaba, Hermione había terminado con Krum y eso le dejaba el camino libre.

-Vaya- comentó cuando iban a la sala común con Harry, aunque su voz seguía sonando contenta-. Pobre Hermione.

-Sí... pero Ron, sé lo que estas pensando, y te aconsejaría que por ahora te quedes donde estás- le dijo su amigo-. Deja que el tiempo pase un poco, por lo menos hasta que ella se olvide de Krum. Quedarías muy precipitado y además sólo conseguirías que Hermione se enfade aún más contigo, hazme caso.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?- inquirió, riendo. Harry lo miró mordiéndose el labio, como diciendo "otra vez con eso?"

-Si lo dices por Cho, sí, por experiencia- contestó. Pero ya no sintió ese vacío en el estómago, como si no tuviera más que aire.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te interesa en absoluto?- le preguntó Ron- ¿No sientes nada cuando la ves?

-No, me di cuenta de que fue un amor pasajero- contestó Harry-. Duradero, porque me gustaba desde 3°, pero pasajero. Además, es mucha carga- agregó riendo un poco-. No quiero lidiar con todos los problemas que le pasan por la cabeza, es una chica muy cambiante.

-Oye¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- inquirió Ron justo cuando estaban llegando al retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien les preguntó la contraseña.

-Ranas al escabeche- dijo Harry, y el retrato se movió dejándoles el paso-. ¿Cuál?

Pero Ron no llegó a preguntarle, pues observaron que en una butaca estaba Hermione, de espaldas a ellos, con su libro abierto sobre la mesa.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry a su amiga cuando él y Ron se acercaron a su asiento.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí- respondió ella con brusquedad-. Sí, estoy bien.

-Leímos la revista- informó Ron-. Y... bueno, no sé si Harry pensará lo mismo que yo... ¿cortaron?

-Sí- contestó con voz grave-. Sí, nos dimos cuenta de que la distancia es algo difícil de afrontar, y más en éstas consecuencias, así que decidimos cortar por lo sano y ser amigos a la distancia, para evitar "riesgos". Bueno, esa fue mi propuesta, pero no sé qué raye le agarró al señor que no quiso aceptarla y se enojó conmigo- a todo esto iban caminando de nuevo al Gran Salón por los pasillos-. Y yo no aguanté eso, porque está claro que no soporto las personas con ese tipo de actitudes, así que no terminamos muy bien- llegaron al comedor y siguieron caminando-. Pero no me importa ahora, simplemente hago como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y listo.

-Pero no creo que resulte muy fácil imaginar que no pasó nada porque esos hechos no se olvidan así como así- comentó Ron, demasiado entusiasmado para disimular.

-No, si yo quiero...- Hermione se interrumpió a media frase- Oh, gracias, no necesito más burlas- masculló, y los chicos vieron que Draco Malfoy se acercaba con su grupo de amigotes, sumados a Blase Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Malfoy, con esa voz que arrastraba las palabras, deteniéndose, seguido de sus amigos. Llevaba en la mano un ejemplar del Quisquilloso-. Granger, la primicia del momento. ¿Qué se siente salir con un famoso y enterarse a los pocos días que anduvo de lo lindo con 4 o 5?- preguntó con sarcasmo y todos sus seguidores estallaron en carcajadas, como hacían siempre que él largaba un comentario de ese tipo; era como una obligación que Hermione no aguantaba.

-Cállate, Malfoy- ordenó Harry apretando los puños.

-¡Potter, tú eres el ejemplo perfecto!- exclamó Draco- Digo, eres famoso y también tuviste tus experiencias, tú también podrías dar tu argumento: Harry Potter, el cabeza rajada agrandado de los últimos 6 años, cuenta su vida en la cama... ¿con cuántas, Potter?

-No me quiero imaginar con cuántas lo hiciste tú, Malfoy- replicó Hermione-. ¿Una por semana, o todas las noches? O quizás, cuando no encuentras a ninguna interesada lo haces solo, que es aún peor... o mejor para ti- ahora les tocó a ellos tres reír. Draco no contestó, pero sus puños se apretaron y un ligero tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Mucho cuidado, Granger- advirtió-. A propósito, Potter, creo que a muchos les gustaría saber el testimonio de... ¿Cho Chang era? Sí... "La verdad es horrible hacerlo con un cabeza rajada que a cada orgasmo le duele la cicatriz y tengo que llevarlo a la enfermería para sacarlo del shock...". Por curiosidad¿también la tienes rajada, Potter?

Fue todo al mismo tiempo: los de Slytherin explotaron en carcajadas, Blaise y Pansy tenían lágrimas de risa, Ron gritó "¡Hijo de p...!" mientras Harry sin poder evitarlo se ponía colorado, Hermione empuñó su varita y Crabbe y Goyle hicieron sonar los huesos de las manos, preparados para atizar piñas a los tres Gryffindors.

-No pensarán violar las reglas cuando las clases recién han empezado¿no?- preguntó de repente la profesora McGonagall, que acababa de llegar.

Y sin embargo, ninguno le hizo caso, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que estaba.

-¡Y tú la tienes tan pequeña que hay que verla con una lupa!- exclamó Hermione, lo que hizo que la profesora abriera los ojos como platos.

-¿Acaso la viste, Granger?- replicó Malfoy a modo de venganza.

-Yo no, pero Colin Creever te archivó en una foto mientras te tocabas con el retrato de Pansy -contestó la chica poniéndole la tapa.

El efecto de esta frase hizo que Pansy mirara a Draco con mezcla de asco y confusión, y éste se sobresaltó, abandonando por un instante su petulancia. Blaise lanzó una risita.

-¿Acaso eso es cierto, Draco?- preguntó Ron, hablándole al rubio como si tuviera 5 años, y a punto de partirse de risa.

-¡Cállate Weasley, todo el mundo sabe que le tienes unas ganas tremendas a Granger!- espetó Malfoy.

-¡Suficiente, basta ya!- saltó McGonagall, que se había recuperado del asombro- ¡Cómo se atreven a usar esos términos, aún peor, 4 de ustedes son prefectos! 20 puntos menos para cada casa, y si los vuelvo a oír hablando de esa manera los expulsaré del colegio- sentenció, y se marchó todavía tensionada. Todos interpretaron eso como que de alguna manera se sintió "identificada" P.

-Vámonos- masculló Draco, y todos dieron media vuelta, no sin antes dirigirles a los chicos miradas de profundo odio. Hermione no se quedó a observarlos irse; ella también volvió derecho a la sala común y antes de que Ron y Harry le dijeran algo subió al cuarto de las chicas.

-¿Habrá sido verdad lo de la foto de Colin?- comentó Ron mientras se dirigían a la clase de Astronomía.

Hermione también llegó tarde a la clase de Astronomía, y cuando entró al aula circular en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía, la profesora Sinistra la reprendió con 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-¿Puedes decirnos qué te pasa que llegas tan tarde?- preguntó Harry cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

-No importa, llegué- repuso Hermione indiferentemente.

-Oye¿era verdad que Colin sacó una foto a Malfoy?- inquirió Ron con curiosidad, sentado al otro lado de Harry.

-No, pero fue un buen comentario para bajar del caballo a ese idiota- dijo Hermione, poniendo su telescopio en la posición correcta para ver la constelación de Leo.

-Sí, creo que Pansy ahora le tiene un poco de miedo- comentó el pelirrojo divertido-. Igual nunca se podrá bajar del caballo a Malfoy, está montado con pegamento.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió y entró la profesora McGonagall. Llevaba un papel con nombres anotados.

-Disculpe, profesora Sinistra, tengo que comunicarle algo a la señorita Granger- dijo. La otra mujer accedió y la profesora se acercó a Hermione. -Granger, tú serás la encargada de montar vigilancia en las sesiones de Quidditch. Madame Hooch pidió que los entrenamientos tuvieran guardia para evitar problemas, ya que algunos alumnos últimamente han estado espiando los entrenamientos de otros equipos, así que mientras la sesión de un equipo dure, dos prefectos de casas distintas se encargaran de hacer guardia. El día convenido el profesor Snape les dará más instrucciones. Luego te daré los horarios de entrenamiento de los equipos que debes vigilar.

-Profesora¿quién será mi compañero de guardia?- preguntó Hermione.

-Draco Malfoy. Y no me cuestiones Granger, si el profesor Snape y yo lo decidimos de esta manera es porque nos parece que son las mejores combinaciones de vigilancia- agregó severamente al ver la cara de horror de Hermione-. Muy bien, eso es todo profesora, disculpe la interrupción.

En cuanto cerró la puerta Hermione le dirigió un hermoso fuck you.

-¡Esto es el colmo!- susurró por lo bajo, furiosa- ¡¿Qué tienen conmigo, lo hacen a propósito?! Ahora me tengo que aguantar durante no sé cuántas horas los insultos de ese estúpido, su cara de creído idiota...

-¡Malfoy, Snape y McGonagall se complotaron contra ti, Hermione!- dijo Ron a modo de broma, la chica lo miró con una expresión que decía claramente "cállate" y luego los tres continuaron anotando las constelaciones del hemisferio occidental.

Cuando salieron de la Torre de Astronomía, Hermione dijo que iba a la biblioteca, y fue, pero no justamente para hacer los trabajos pendientes. Llegó, agarró cualquier libro de la primera estantería y se sentó pesadamente en la mesa más alejada. Abrió el libro y comenzó a leerlo, pero sin leerlo.

Su mente y su corazón eran un manojo de preguntas, dudas, sentimientos y sobre todo, confusión e incertidumbre. Este tema de Malfoy se le estaba yendo de las manos, y ella ni siquiera entendía lo que pasaba. En el Callejón Knockturn había empezado todo, y demasiado rápido, y a pesar de que ella se había convencido de que todo era una broma pesada de él las dudas del suceso no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Ese beso cambio todo, había provocado que comenzara a mirarlo más seguido, a buscar alguna señal que demostrara que ere roce significaba algo... pero al parecer no. Ese beso y todo lo que había pasado en el local no tenían ninguna importancia para Draco. Si lo tuviera, no la habría provocado con lo de Krum ni con lo de la profesora Witney, o por lo menos la habría evitado. Y otra vez llegó a lo mismo: ella era la estúpida que se hacía la cabeza con él,, no tenía sentido estar pendiente de un creído como Malfoy. Lo único que esperaba era que no pasara nada en las sesiones de vigilancia.

Y ahora que se acordaba, sin darse cuenta comenzaba a llevarse otra vez bien con Ron, al menos eso creía. Una buena, pensó. Ron era un buen amigo y ella sabía que estaría ahí para brindarle apoyo cuando lo necesitara y la haría reír cuando estuviera mal, aunque le contestara todo el tiempo, por eso se alegró (evitó pensar cuándo no le brindaría nada de apoyo...).

Antes de acostarse, Harry había estado en la sala común haciendo deberes, y cuando se dio cuenta ya eran más de las 12. subió a su habitación y dejó sus libros en la mesa de luz. De pronto se acordó y fue a la cama de Ron, donde se dejó caer en sus pies.

-¡Diablos, Harry, estás sentado encima de mis pies!- exclamó Ron, encendiendo la luz apresuradamente mientras se incorporaba y agitaba el otro brazo para q Harry se levantara.

-Lo siento- contestó éste tentado, levantándose y volviéndose a sentar cuando Ron se sentó con las piernas cruzadas-. ¿Estabas dormido?

-No, pero tenía la luz apagada por los chicos- respondió Ron.

-Me acordé que tenías una pregunta pendiente.

-Eh¡ah, sí! Quería saber si, ahora que Cho no va más, había alguna chica en mente, o que digas "algo me pasa con ella"- explicó Ron.

-Mira, en primer lugar yo no tomo esto del amor como un juego, Ron- puntualizó Harry-. Y que diga que pasa algo... no sé, en realidad aún no llegué a ese punto...

-¿Quién?- saltó el pelirrojo, entusiasmado.

-Bueno, a finales del año pasado tú le dijiste que se buscara a alguien mejor, y...

-¿Ginny¿Es Ginny?

-Ron, no te aseguro... sí, es Ginny- soltó Harry-. Pero sólo somos amigos de mucha confianza, pero nada más.

-¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿Dónde?

-Al revés- contestó el moreno-. En la Madriguera, una noche, la encontré muy deprimida. Me explicó que seguía extrañando a Percy a pesar de estar enojada con él, y que ahora se sentía muy sola ahora que Fred y George ya no estaban con ella, con lo compinches que eran, y no podía acostumbrarse a la vida sin su ayuda, y bueno, yo traté de consolarla y... ella me abrazó y me... agradeció por haberla comprendido y...- Harry intentaba aparentar calma, pero sonaba demasiado tranquilo.

-¿Y qué más?- interrogó Ron, abriendo bien los ojos para mirar a su amigo más atentamente.

-Y nada, nos quedamos un rato así... abrazados, y contándonos cosas, y desde ahí nos hicimos muy buenos amigos...

-Aaaah, con razón se los veía tan juntitos- reflexionó Ron divertido.

-Pero es hasta ahí, no llegamos a nada más... todavía- dijo Harry, más para sí mismo que para su amigo.

-¡Bien, Harry, bien!- lo apremió Ron, como si todo fuera una competencia en la que él iba progresando-. La pregunta central era si había alguien en mente, y parece que sí.

-¡Ya, Ron¿Qué parte no entiendes de la palabra "amigos"- exclamó Harry, agitando los brazos

-En tu caso amigovios- contestó el pelirrojo.

-No, es como tú y yo, como tú y Hermione, co...- el moreno se interrumpió, y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa cómplice- Hace mucho que no te pregunto cómo va todo con Hermione.

-Hablamos en la mañana de eso, Harry- dijo Ron perezosamente.

-No importa- contestó su amigo-. Se nota que se están llevando mejor. A pesar de que a Hermione le chocó mucho tu pelea por Krum, creo que ya se olvidó de eso, además se supone que cortaron, y en este momento debe estar lamentando no hacerte caso cuando decías que era un idiota.

-Sí, capaz... pero Harry, no aguanto, quiero que algo pase, tengo el camino recto y libre, pero siento que no tengo posibilidad con ella, creo que ella ni me registra, sólo como amigos...- dijo Ron desesperado- Además con lo mal que no llevamos casi siempre, me nockearía si le digo que estoy enamorado de ella.

-¡¿Estás enamorado de ella?!- preguntó Harry entusiasmado- Yo pensaba que sólo te gustaba, atraer y enamorar son cosas distintas.

-Sí, pero eso era en las vacaciones, y cada día la quiero más... ¡Harry, dime qué hago! Me pateará, voy a rebotar...

-¿Qué sabes? Capaz que ella en realidad te quiere, no exageres. Si quieres yo te lo averiguo, aunque será medio difícil sacarle algo de eso a Hermione... pero ya te dije, debes tener paciencia y esperar, aún no hagas nada- volvió a aconsejarle Harry.

-Si ni siquiera me voy a animar...- lamentó Ron.

-¿Pueden hablar más bajo?- dijo la voz dormida de Dean en la cama contigua. Los dos rieron por lo bajo, y Harry se levantó para acostarse en su cama.

-Harry- lo retuvo su amigo gravemente, pero con una sonrisa divertida-, más vale que me cuentes todo lo que hagas con mi hermana, porque es mi hermana¿entendiste?

-See, claro...

Mientras Hermione marchaba a la biblioteca y Ron hacía sus deberes en el árbol acostumbrado por ellos, en el límite del Bosque Prohibido, Harry prefirió quedarse en la saca común a hacer los suyos antes del entrenamiento de Quidditch. Esta vez las sesiones habían comenzado más tarde en Gryffindor, pues los otros equipos ya habían empezado con él.

Harry dejó su pluma sobre las hojas de pergamino escritas, se sacó los lentes y se frotó los ojos. Se desperezó, y antes de que recomenzara su escritura, dos manos suaves se posaron en sus ojos, y él sonrió divertido.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó, palpando esas manos con las suyas. Se escuchó un "mm- mm" de negación- Lavender...- otro gesto de negación- ¡Luna!

-¡No!- protestó Ginny. Harry tomó sus manos y rió amistosamente.

-Ya sabía que eras tú- dijo, mientras Ginny se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué hacías?- preguntó la chica con tono alegre- Estás muy intelectual últimamente.

-Hermione, ya sabes- respondió Harry-. Me contagió.

-Te dejo, entonces.

-Puedo hacer una excepción- dijo Harry cerrando sus libros y mirando a Ginny eficazmente.

-Como quieras. ¿Vamos a caminar?

-No... está Ron y no quiero que nos vea...

-¿Por?- inquirió Ginny, mirándolo con sarcasmo.

-No sé... porque sí. Por favor, quédate conmigo- pidió el chico, poniendo cara de nenito inocente y tomando a Ginny de un brazo. Ésta sonrió y mordió un labio.

-A veces eres tan...- se contuvo para no decir "hermoso".

-¿Amigable, bueno, lindo?

-No, tontito- contestó la pelirroja dándole una palmaditas en la cabeza-. Eso.

-Ah, gracias.

Anduvieron conversando un buen rato. Harry se olvidó de los deberes, y en cambio se dedicó a escuchar a Ginny, y admirar todas las partes de su persona. Le agradaba mucho estar con ella, a veces incluso más que con Ron o Hermione. Para Harry, Ginny era de esas personas espontáneas, amigable, serena y divertida, y pensaba que era una de las pocas que poseía mucho amor dentro suyo. Por supuesto, también era muy linda, según Harry la más linda de Hogwarts (Cho había pasado a un segundo plano). Y tenía la impresión de que Ginny guardaba siempre ese cariño y simpatía sola y exclusivamente para él, sólo a él le entregaba esa confianza, y eso lo volvía loco (literalmente, o sea, que la deseara o algo así).

En medio de la charla, Ginny se acordó de algo.

-Oye¿sabes si a Hermione le ocurre algo?- le preguntó a Harry.

-¿Por¿Pasó algo?

-No sé, estábamos hablando y le comenté que había leído la entrevista a Víctor Krum y que me había extrañado la parte donde decía que terminó con ella. Hermione me explicó como sin ganas, pero luego me dijo algo que de nuevo me confundió.

-¿Qué te dijo?- inquirió Harry con interés.

-"Sin embargo, yo no estoy bien; no quiero volver a enamorarme, y si no me doy cuenta terminará ocurriendo eso, peor aún si es de la persona equivocada"- recitó Ginny-. Y no entiendo por qué lo dijo. A Harry se le había abierto una puerta.

-Yo creo que sí sé- sentenció-. Escucha, Ginny, yo te contaré algo pero me tienes que prometer que no lo comentarás a nadie más. Quizás podamos ayudarlos.

Pero el chico estaba cambiando la idea, sin saber que lo hacía; Hermione tenía razones ocultas para justificar su frase...

* * *

_Bueno, notarán que ya avancé un poco más en la historia, acabé la historia con Krum como había prometido (por ahora...;) mejor no digo mas nada!), y comienzan a aparecer otras parejas, como la de Harry y Ginny, que personalmente me encanta _

_Por otro lado, la pelea entre los chicos creo que le dio un toque de humor, fue una discusión algo "fuerte" (supongo que no es usual xD), pero sabrán que mi lema en este fic es que pasen cosas que no son comunes, más bien imposibles._

_Los dejo, espero que les esté gustando:)_


	5. Vigilando con el enemigo

**CAPITULO 5: VIGILANDO CON EL ENEMIGO**

Hermione, Harry y Ron se despidieron antes del entrenamiento, y cuando los dos chicos se fueron a los vestuarios, ella se encaminó a la puerta del estadio. Allí ya estaban Malfoy y Snape, los dos en silencio.

-Enhorabuena, Granger, por fin llegas- dijo Snape en cuanto ella estuvo a su lado-. Su trabajo es sencillo, tendrán que hacer guardia aquí para que, como esta ocurriendo seguido, los miembros de otras casas no intenten espiar en los entrenamientos del resto de los equipos y así saber sus estrategias. Aparentemente la nueva moda de algunos alumnos es robarle las ideas a los equipos o, en su defecto, crear otras tácticas sabiendo de antemano las de ellos- Malfoy y Hermione se miraban de vez en cuando, pendientes el uno del otro-. Gryffindor comenzará hoy con sus entrenamientos; el resto de los equipos ya lo ha hecho, y da la casualidad que Ravenclaw y Huffepuff tuvieron este inconveniente, pero Slytherin parece que se ha salvado- Hizo hincapié en la última frase, a propósito-. No quiero una sola pregunta, pónganse a trabajar. Y Granger, cuida que Malfoy no sea uno de los que acecha a tu equipo, a ver si ayudas a tu casa con algo que no sea tu orgulloso cerebro...- Snape se alejó con su habitual paso y su capa haciendo fru fru.

-¿Y tiene algún problema en que ayude a mi casa con mi cerebro?- masculló Hermione.

-Lo ves, nadie soporta tu mentalidad sabelotodo- contestó Malfoy.

-Y tú eres un creído de primera categoría y la gente tampoco lo soporta- dijo la chica, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Gracias.

-¿Sabes? Aún no puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida la vez pasada.

-¿Por defender a Potter? Sí, eres una estúpida. Aunque siempre lo fuiste...- dijo Draco.

-No, por haberte seguido el juego... en el Callejón Knockturn- contestó ella, vacilando un poco antes de responder. Pero estaba decidida a no pasar ese tema por alto, al menos para sacarse las dudas.

-Me vas a negar que fue todo mucho más interesante...

-Pues déjame decirte que lo del beso no fue nada interesante- dijo la chica tajante. Draco tardó en responder.

-¿Crees que eso fue parte del "juego"?- preguntó Malfoy. Ahora no usaba ese tono despectivo y socarrón, sino que hablaba con voz serena. Hermione no contestó-. Eso no fue parte del juego, Hermione- dijo Draco, pero enseguida comprendió que había cometido un error.

Había pronunciado el nombre de Hermione, lo hizo sin pensar. La joven lo miró sorprendida y aún más confundida. Había sido muy sincero, demasiado para alguien como él. Era un tonto, pensó que ella también había sentido algo con ese beso, o ese roce. Pero no, si ella lo odiaba, y él también debía odiarla, era _ella_.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la castaña dudosa.

-Yo... ese roce fue un accidente, Hermione- respondió Draco, y de nuevo la llamó por su nombre de pila; si lo hizo una vez puede hacerlo dos-. ¿No sentiste nada?

-Sí...- empezó Hermione. Sea lo que sea lo que haya querido decir Draco, a ella no le tenía que importar; él no cambiaría, de eso estaba segura-. Sí... asco. Asco y repugnancia. ¿Contento?

Esas palabras produjeron un impulso de ira en Malfoy. ¿Por qué si en él había surtido efecto, en ella no? Mentía, ella mentía, y él lo sabía. Fue acercándose de a poco a Hermione, dejando su lugar de vigilancia para ir al otro extremo de la puerta.

-No...- dijo, negando con la cabeza. Se miraban a los ojos-. No estoy contento. Sabes, yo sí sentí algo. Y me gustaría saber que sientes tú ahora.

Draco quedó frente a Hermione, y sus rostros muy cerca. La muchacha tenía las manos sobre el pecho, y miraba a Draco en suspenso y algo temerosa. La chica se pasó la lengua por los labios en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron; él mantenía esa mirada que no demostraba ni odio, ni desprecio, ni burla... sólo decisión.

Lentamente, Draco puso una mano suave a cada lado de la cara de Hermione. Un extraño toque de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, pero su mente no respondía, no podía mover ni un músculo.

Malfoy acercó su rostro al de ella y rozó sus labios. Hermione tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si temiera que ocurriese algo si los cerraba o desconfiando de él. El beso se hizo más real cuando los dos abrieron sus bocas. Pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo de la joven, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban y unían con algo de timidez.

Las manos de Draco bajaron hasta la cintura de la castaña, y ella posó las suyas en el pecho del chico.

Pero algo la hizo reaccionar.

Hermione empujó levemente a Draco, éste comprendió y se separaron. Aún estaban tan cerca que él podía sentir la respiración agitada de la joven en su mentón. Hermione miraba a un punto fijo en el hombro derecho de Malfoy, tratando de esquivar sus ojos.

Draco había puesto nuevamente sus manos en el rostro de la chica, y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Ahora sentiste algo?- preguntó en susurro un poco acalorado.

Estaba mal. Muy mal. Hermione corrió la cara a un lado, haciendo que él la soltara. Luego, dando un paso al costado para salir del lugar donde estaba arrinconada, echó a correr por el pasillo, olvidando su tarea de montar guardia. Draco no intentó detenerla.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero ella no quería permitirlo, no debía, pensaba mientras corría a su cuarto. Había dejado plantado a Malfoy con la tarea para él solo, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Había llegado demasiado lejos con ese beso que esta vez sí fue auténtico. tendría que haberlo interrumpido, pero no podía pensar. Tampoco habría podido responder a la pregunta de Draco, pues sinceramente no sabía lo que sentía.

Llegó a su habitación, abrió de golpe la puerta y agradeció que no hubiera nadie. Se tiró en la cama y ahí su mente empezó a funcionar, pero no para bien.

¿Qué lado positivo le podía ver a aquello? No fue asco lo que sintió cuando rozó los labios de Draco la otra vez, tampoco fue amor, sino confusión. Y ahora no sabía qué sentir. Para empezar, ella era una Gryffindor y él un Slytherin. Ella una "sangre sucia" y él un Malfoy. Después Harry. Perdería de inmediato su amistad si se enterara de lo ocurrido. Luego, Ron. No solamente obtendría su rechazo, sino que también la posibilidad alguna de amarlo. Él era quien le gustaba desde ya hace mucho, estuvo con Krum para poder sacárselo de la cabeza porque todo ese tiempo pensó que estando con alguien más se olvidaría, pero no pudo, y ese beso seguramente tendría sabor su hubiera sido con él. Después, Draco. Se odiaban ,era como un deber, una obligación, algo que se había vuelto costumbre, insultarse en los pasillos o boquear permanentemente cosas del otro. Además, todo pudo ser un simple y estúpido juego, Malfoy es así; cuando quiere divertirse lo hace y a su manera, sin importarle el daño que puede hacer o las consecuencias, no va a cambiar tanto y tan rápido. Ginny. Sus compañeros. Los estudios. Ella misma. Todo afectaría. Y realmente no quería.

-¿Por qué?- pensó en voz alta, con dos lagrimas silenciosas corriendo por sus mejillas-. ¿Qué diablos te hice, Draco?

Pasaron dos días desde el primer entrenamiento de Gryffindor, y nuevamente volvían a entrenar, por lo que otra vez Hermione tendría vigilancia. Desde lo ocurrido, ella y Draco no se habían cruzado, pero ahora la chica no sabía con qué cara lo iba a mirar.

Hermione hizo todos los deberes rapidísimo aunque sin darse cuenta de ello, y fue al estadio 10 minutos antes de su hora. Lo encontró vacío y mucho más acogedor para refujiarse sola y relajarse.

Bajó por las gradas hasta el pasto fresco del campo de Quidditch, caminando lentamente y disfrutando de la suave brisa que corría.

Llegó a los postes, y se apoyó de costado en el del medio. Se quedó contemplando el cielo manchado de algunas nubes, entre las cuales se hallaba escondido el sol.

-Me dejaste los restantes 45 minutos vigilando solo- dijo una voz a su lado. Malfoy estaba apoyado del otro lado de Hermione, y la chica se sobresaltó al escucharlo en medio del hermoso silencio-. ¿Por qué te fuiste así de la nada? Fue imprudente de tu parte- insistió Draco. Hermione no dijo nada. No podía responder a esa pregunta.

Draco miró al frente, como Hermione. Ella lo miró de reojo.

-Me enteré que Weasley se muere por ti- dijo él. La joven lo miró sarcásticamente.

-No digas estupideces- ordenó.

-Te gusta¿verdad?- preguntó Malfoy, y Hermione bajó un poco la mirada. No estaba segura de sus sentimientos... pero por supuesto que no le revelaría sus dudas.

-Sí... me gusta bastante- otra vez esa chispa de ira recorrió el cuerpo de Draco.

-¿Era verdad lo de la foto de Colin Creever?- volvió a preguntar el chico. Hermione rió burlona e hizo una mueca de "mira vos..."

-Así que lo has hecho, vaya- dijo-. Creo que ya sé tu punto débil (N/A: se refiere a lo de la foto eh! P)- Draco negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Jamás te imaginarías mi punto débil- sentenció.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- soltó Hermione de golpe. No iba a quedarse en el molde.

-Quería ver cómo reaccionabas- contestó Draco, con voz inexpresiva-. Si sentías algo, ya que supuestamente no había sentido nada la vez pasada. No pensarás que fue porque me gustas- lanzó una carcajada. Hermione sintió una punzada de furia; ¿Había pensado todo este tiempo, incluso había llorado por esa idiotez?

-No, viniendo de ti no se puede esperar otra cosa- replicó-. Me pregunto con cuántas haces lo mismo.

-Depende del día- repuso Malfoy-. Pero no todas reaccionan como tú y salen corriendo como pendejitas con miedo e indesición.

-¿Piensas que te tengo miedo? Salí corriendo por pura humillación, Malfoy- le espetó la chica, sintiendo un furioso arrebato.

-Lo que tú digas, Granger...- dijo Draco- A los gatitos hay que darles la razón. Si no, arañan.

El muchacho esquivó por poco la piña de Hermione, y echó a correr hacia la puerta donde debían vigilar. Ella lo siguió, mordiendose los labios, pero tratando de ocultar una sonrisa de diversión.

Al llegar a la puerta Draco se dio vuelta y chocó de espaldas con la pared derecha del pasillo. Hermione chocó fuertemente contra él, y otra vez volvieron a estar muy cerca. Lo cazó de los pelos y le tiró la cabeza a un costado, despeinándolo.

-NO-vuelvas-a llamarme-"gatito"- susurró lentamente, mientras Malfoy hacía una mueca de dolor a la vez que reía entrecortadamente.

-Sí... sí, gatito- respondió él, y Hermione le tiró aún más de los pelos. Tiraba con tanta fuerza que temía quedarse con un mechón en la mano.

Draco la besó de sorpresa con los labios unidos, y ella le dirigió no una mirada de odio, sino una que decia claramente "eso no se hace".

-Si quieres yo hago de perrito- dijo el rubio, divertido.

La chica le dio con la rodilla entre medio de las piernas y lo soltó. Se alejó unos pasos, mientras él se encogía de dolor, y lo miró socarrona.

-Lo siento, Dracky- se burló irónicamente-. Te lo pedí bien.

-Bien... eres ruda, Granger...- dijo Malfoy, que estaba de rodillas y aún encogido de dolor.

-Gracias- contestó la chica mirándolo con superioridad desde arriba.

-Arañaste.

-Mira, pendejo...

-Noo, no me contestes, Granger- advirtió Malfoy señalándola con un dedo.

-¿Quién te crees? Te contesto lo que se me da la gana- dijo ella envalentonándose.

Draco se levantó y la miró con suspicacia. En ese momento, los dos se dieron cuenta de que el entrenamiento ya había concluido, pero los chicos aún estaban en el campo. "¿Tan corto fue o paso muy rápido el tiempo?", pensó Hermione. Entonces, Draco tuvo una idea, solamente para fastidiar a Hermione, que con ese clima que había entre los dos no se inmutaría demasiado.

-Déjame mostrarte quién es el superior aquí- dijo, y abrió la puerta lo suficiente para poder ver al equipo. Ron, Harry y Seamus volaban por el estadio, disfrutando de los últimos rayos del sol.

-¿Qué haces¡Oye, no puedes ver a Gryffindor¡Malfoy, sal de ahí!- Hermione lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él, pero Draco no se movía un milímetro. Sacó su varita y empezó a pronunciar- _¡Ferma...!_

Draco se volteó, la agarró de la cintura y pronunció: "_¡Expelliarmus!_". Hermione soltó su varita, pero el brazo de Malfoy la mantuvo en el lugar. Él la soltó y con las dos varitas se volvió al estadio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Hermione, tratando de empujarlo de nuevo-. No puedes ver al equipo de Gryffindor, eres de Slytherin...

-No tengo la intención de ver a su asqueroso equipo, además ya terminaron- contestó él. Apuntó con la varita a Ron, que sobrevolaba en ese momento las gradas. Ninguno de los tres se daba cuenta de la presencia de los dos jóvenes.

-Basta, Malfoy- decía Hermione, echándose encima de él o tirando de su brazo-. Mira, llegas a hacer algo y te juro que...

El chico cambió de objetivo y apuntó a Harry, que se dirigía a los postes con su Saeta de Fuego.

-¡Los llegas a hechizar y te voy a...¡Malfoy, déjalos!- exclamó Hermione, pero él no le hizo caso.

-Déjame divertirme un poco- dijo, y siguiendo a Harry con la varita, susurró-. _¡Vuelum voluted!  
_  
La Saeta de Harry tembló, y Hermione pudo ver la cara extrañada del joven. Y de repente, la escoba se dirigió en dirección opuesta a donde Harry iba, y cruzó a toda velocidad el campo de Quidditch, en dirección a las instalaciones del colegio. Ron y Seamus lo siguieron con la vista, desconcertados.

Draco se dio vuelta, satisfecho.

-No se detendrá si no lo detienen- dijo.

-¡Eres un estúpido¡¿Qué sentido tenía hacer eso?!- le reprochó Hermione.

-Para mí mucho- respondió él tranquilamente, y le devolvió la varita a la chica. Ella se la arrancó de la mano, furiosa.

-¿Dónde estará Harry ahora?- se preguntó en voz alta.

-Dando un paseo por el colegio, supongo.

Harry, mientras tanto, volaba a toda velocidad por el techo de Hogwarts, sin dejar de aferrarse a su escoba, pues ésta temblaba y daba vueltas muy bruscamente. De repente, la Saeta volvió a temblar esta vez más fuerte que las anteriores, quedó en vertical y comenzó a descender muy rápido, virando de vez en cuando. Harry veía que el techo de algún lugar del colegio se aproximaba, o mejor dicho él se precipitaba al techo.

Y tan de repente como la escoba se vino abajo, el techo se hizo a un lado es Hogwarts..., y Harry fue directo adentro. La escoba giró 180° y la cola rebotó contra el suelo. Harry se soltó y salió disparado hacia adelante, para caer de espaldas contra el suelo. Se oyó un chillido, y el techo volvió a su lugar. Luego, silencio interrumpido por el ruido del agua saliendo de una ducha. Entonces, Harry alzó la cabeza, dolorido, y comprendió que estaba en un baño, un baño de chicas. Donde justamente había tomado a una desprevenida mientras se bañaba.

Lentamente, una chica de cabello rojo brillante y mojado se asomó, tapándose como podía con la cortina de la ducha. Harry se quedó de piedra: Ginny.

La joven profirió otro chillido y comenzó a gritar sin aliento, asustada y algo enojada.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí¡¡Vete, Harry¡Vete!- exclamaba, con el pelo mojado y el algua cayéndole por lo poco que Harry podía ver de su cuello- ¡Sal de aquí!

Pero él no podía mover un sólo músculo. Estaba petrificado, más rígido que con un encantamiento, aturdido y sobresaltado. Ginny volvió a pedirle a gritos que se fuera, sin éxito.

Súbitamente, golpearon la puerta. Harry no supo cómo hizo para levantarse tan rápido y ocultarse detrás de la puerta justo cuando se abría.

-Ginny¿estas bien¿Por qué gritabas?- preguntó la que Harry supuso era una amiga de Ginny.

-S... sí, Marie, no te preocupes- contestó la pelirroja, saliendo un poco de la impresión.

-¿Quién es Harry?

-Eh.. el gato de una amiga, siempre merodea y se metió al baño... no sé cómo lo hizo- respondió Ginny, aunque en parte le hablaba a Harry, que se escondía lo más que podía detrás de la puerta.

-De acuerdo... no te caigas- concluyó la amiga, y se retiró cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Fue una suerte que no lo viera.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Harry?!- estalló Ginny, en voz baja.

-No lo sé, estabamos con Ron y Seamus volando un poco, y mi escoba se volvió loca o alguien la hechizó, y casi choco contra el techo cuando me fui para abajo, pero el techo se corrió y... ¡en serio, créeme¿Por qué querría espiarte cuando te estas bañando?- dijo, poniendo expresión pícara al decir la última frase.

-Ja, ya veo que no quieres espiarme- respondió ella con desconfianza-. ¡Pero quiero salir, y estás tú...!

-No veo- propuso Harry tapándose los ojos.

-See, claro. Pásame la varita- pidió Ginny.

-¿Traes la varita al baño?- inquirió Harry mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la repisa que había arriba del lavatorio, donde la chica había dejado su varita.

-Sólo por precaución- contestó la joven alargando el brazo, rociado por gotas de agua.

Ginny comenzaba a olvidarse de la situación y lo complicada que era: ella, en el baño, totalmente desnuda y sólo cubierta por una cortina, con él adentro del baño, y el riesgo de moverse y dejar al descubierto cualquier parte, sin mencionar el hecho de que cualquier chico podría llegar a correr la cortina, en este caso, con el propósito obvio de verla.

Harry amagó que le iba a entregar la varita, pero en broma se hizo el que quería ver por detrás de la cortina de la ducha, y esquivó el manotazo que Ginny le intentó dar. Le dió la varita y ella, con un "Accio", trajo hacia sí la toalla. Harry, que estaba ahí al pedo (N/A: no tenía nada que hacer), comenzó a caminar con aire distraído por el baño, para ganar tiempo y quedarse un rato con Ginny. Por supuesto que le encantaría verla "como Dios la trajo al mundo" P, todo chico lo querría; ella era una de las chicas más lindas de Hogwarts en esta temporada, él lo sabía de sobra, ya que muchas veces había tenido que guardarse los insultos para varios alumnos que la encaraban. Pero era su amiga y no la haría pasar un mal momento. Sabía que Ron y Seamus se preguntarían por él, pero ¿para qué volver si lo único que hacían era quedarse un rato después del entrenamiento?

Ginny fue vistiéndose en la ducha, dando advertencias a Harry a cada rato de que no se acerque. Él reía ante esto, pero se lamentaba no poder hacerlo. La chica salió de la ducha con el uniforme del colegio, aún descalza.

-¿Y Ron y Seamus?- preguntó.

-Nah, no tiene sentido volver, sólo estabamos dando una vuelta por el campo, no era nada importante. Además, los chicos ya se deben haber ido- respondió el moreno, mientras observaba a Ginny ponerse los zapatos. De repente, Ginny adoptó una expresión queda-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Fred y George... hacían lo mismo- respondió la joven algo afligida.

-Vamos, Gin- la consoló Harry acercándose y rodeándola con un brazo-, ellos de una u otra forma se tenían que ir del colegio, no pueden quedarse una vez terminados los estudios a menos que tengan un permiso especial para trabajar o algo así. Además, no es que no los verás nunca más, recuerda que en las vacaciones los tendrás tres meses contigo y que puedes ir al Callejón Diagon, aunque tengas que quebrantar unas cuantas normas.

-Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo... ellos me ayudaban aquí en todo, siempre podía contar con ellos en todo momento, y no como ahora que tengo que esperar hasta las vacaciones para volver a verlos... siempre estaban ahí para ayudarme, me alegraban el día...- Ginny se apoyó en el hombro de Harry y él la guió afuera del baño. Salieron al cuarto de la chica, donde por suerte no había nadie, y se sentaron en su cama.

-¿Y yo qué soy¿No podemos yo o Ron alegrarte el día y estar ahí para ayudarte en todo momento?- dijo con ternura.

-No es que no piense eso, pero ellos siempre estuvieron a mi lado. Es muy distinto el cariño de hermanos, el cariño de ellos dos, un cariño que estoy segura de que Ron nunca me lo daría aunque quisiera. Y no tenerlos ahora es para mi... triste.

-Algunas cosas de la vida hay que aceptarlas y enfrentarlas soportando dolores y otras cosas, pero aún así hay que seguir adelante, superar y no lamentarse en todo momento- dijo Harry. Ginny rió y lo miró.

-Eres todo un filósofo- comentó a modo de broma, y el moreno hizo un gesto de superioridad.

-¿Ves que no soy un completo inútil?- dijo, haciendo que Ginny esbozara una sonrisa-. También puedo alegrarte al día.

-Gracias- Harry tomó la mano de la joven y los dos se sonrieron, disfrutando de los momentos que compartían juntos y queriéndose, ninguno sin saber bien si como amigos o algo más, pero queriéndose.

Harry volvió a su cuarto sin saber qué sentir. Se tendió en la cama, boca arriba, y las escenas comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, en distintos momentos.

Había evitado hablar con Ginny de Sirius porque creía que no era apropiado para aquel instante, pero la tristeza de su amiga le hizo acordar todo lo que vivió junto a su padrino.

Recordó cuando lo vio por primera vez en la calle Magnolia, y cuando por fin lo conoció en la Casa de los Gritos y supo toda la historia y su identidad, cuando durante todo el año había desconfiado de él; cuando él le daba consejos, en los años que siguieron; cuando compartía momentos alegres y divertidos con el único en su familia que lo quería; cuando insistió tanto para acompañarlo al andén 9 3/4 para despedirse de él; y de repente, vio como en una película dentro de su cabeza, cuando tuvo aquellas visiones donde Sirius era atormentado, cuando estuvo a punto de ver detrás del velo en el Departamento de Misterios, cómo su padrino desaparecía tras ese mismo velo en el momento en que Bellatrix Lestrange le lanzaba un hechizo.

Pero en ese momento le vino a la mente la noche en que encontró a Ginny en el jardín de la Madriguera y fue a consolarla, comenzando a conocer el otro lado de esa niña, ahora no tan niña, el lado interior, cariñoso, tierno y tan agradable de Ginny. Y eso hizo que sus labios esbozaran una sonrisa. Era ella a quien realmente quería, aún no sabía si la amaba, pero no tardaría en descubrirlo. Esa amistad había dado paso a un sentimiento mucho más real, pero de pronto lo asaltó la duda y el temor: quizás no debería pasar de la amistad, quizás sea un error comenzar a apreciarla como algo más. Eran muchas las cosas que estaban en su contra. Sobretodo, su amistad. Era un riesgo bastante grande "tirarse a la pileta", y él aún no estaba preparado. A veces, dos personas creen tener la certeza de que se aman, pero pasado el tiempo se dan cuenta que como amigos funcionaban mucho mejor...

Y con todos esos pensamientos, cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

* * *

_Holii!!_

_Bueno, aca pasan bastantes cosas importantes... Draco logra confundir aún más a Hermione, pero su hechizo termina siendo una ventaja para Harry... y por qué no para Ginny._

_Decidí postear varios capitulos juntos, porque como la introducción es muy mala, no quería aburrirlos :)_

_Espero que lo disfruten, y esperen al próximo capítulo!!_

_Porfi dejen reviews:)_


End file.
